Only Fate Will Tell!
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Toga and his sons have stumbled across a small bakery, famous for their candy. What will happen when they spend alot of time with eachother? What will happen when the girls past comes to haunt them once more? What will happen in the end? Who will die? Who will live? Will they stick together, or be pulled apart? TogaXKag SessXOC InuXOC. Lemons and Limes! Lots of Lemons and Limes!
1. Introductions

Introductions

**Kagome Pov.**

Hello, my name is Kagome. I am a Taiyokai. I have onyx hair that goes past my behind, with hints of indigo. My eyes are a royal blue color. People tell me my eyes are hypnotizing.

My weapons are Tenkai and Zenkai. They are twin blades.

Tenkai is a solid black blade, but the handle has small, white diamonds carved into it. It has the power of darkness. It will make my enemy blind with the first blow. Out of the two swords, Tenkai is the more deadly blade.

I kill with Tenkai. I heal with Zenkai.

Zenkai is completely different from Tenkai. It is a solid white blade, but the handle has small, black diamonds carved into it. It has the power of light. It heals those that are hurt, with my consent, or with out it.

These swords have minds of their own, just to have you know.

Zenkai can also bring back the dead. I can bring back the same person three times, after that I can no longer bring them back. I love my blades, but they can be infuriating sometimes.

I also have a moko moko that wraps around me like a shawl. Out of my three sisters, I'm the most mature. I make sure everything goes correctly in our village. I am the Alpha here, so it is my job to make sure the people stay safe.

**Zira Pov.**

Zira here! I am also a Taiyokai! I have silver hair that comes past my knees. It has streaks of black in it. My eyes are a molten gold with specks teal in them. When people look in my eyes, they can't look away until I do first, or so I'm told.

My weapons are Kikuichimonji and Wazamono.

Kikuichimonji is a thin sword. Very fine blade made purely of silver. The thing that connects the sword to the hilt is a skull with its wings spread wide. The hilt is just a regular black hilt. It has the power of electricity. I could hit my enemy with it and send more then a thousand bolts of electricity through their body.

Out of the two swords, Kikuichimonji is the weakest, but I only use Wazamono when I want to cause mass destruction.

See Wazamono has the power of fire. We all know how…_dangerous_ fire is.

Kagome gave me strict orders not to use Wazamono, unless we were attacked by a larger opponent. The restriction sucks, but I understand why she wants me to do so. I could very well destroy the whole village.

I have a moko moko like Kagome's. Out of my three sisters, I'm the loving and caring one, but I also have a very bad temper. I am the middle child after all.

**VaToni Pov.**

Hi! I'm VaToni, nice to meet you! I'm a hanyou, unfortunately. At least I'm accepted here! I have pure black hair with cute doggy ears. My eyes are a silvery grey. Everybody says that they sparkle in the moon light.

My weapons are Zanbato and Aikiken.

Now to go ahead and tell, my sword can't cut anything. They heal, not kill, so the only thing that they are good for is healing and defending. That's pretty much it, so I'm practically never alone. Just to make sure I'm safe. It's aggravating at first, but you get used to it after a while.

Zanbato is a very _very_ thin sword. It has a special vial at the end; it's a special healing medicine. It is also very tiny, so it can be hidden easily.

Aikiken is a lot larger then Zanbato. Huge actually. It's so huge that I have to carry it on my back. Very thick as well. You'd be surprised if I told you it couldn't cut anything, may not even believe me. It can heal a lot more people at one time then Zanbato can as well. Other demons find me as a threat because of the size of Aikiken. That's never good, when it comes to me anyway.

I don't have a moko moko like my sisters, but I'm okay with that. Out of my three sisters, I'm the more cautious, and conscious one. In my case you have to be to survive, and if that means I miss out on life's luxuries, so be it. At least I'll live to see my two hundred and fiftieth birthday!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys! How you doin'! Doin' good? Great! Listen guys, there's a lemon in this chapter, so be gentle! please I'm a very fragile person (wink wink)

* * *

Chapter 1

Lord Toga woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He put on his yukata, then his hakama pants, haori, and lastly, armor. He was going on patrol with his sons this day, and he was hoping there was no blood shed between his sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. More like cum shed. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his hands off Inuyasha, and every time they got touchy-feely, he got horny, and you know where that goes.

He went to his study to check if anything had been delivered to his study while he was sleeping. Seeing as everything was in order, he went to Sesshomaru's room to wake him up for the day to come. He walked into his son's room, only to see he was still sleeping. This was not normal for Sesshomaru. He, most the time, was up before he, himself. He walked over to Sesshomaru quietly, not making a sound. He glanced down at his son, surprised to see what he saw. Sesshomaru had bags under his eyes, his hair was tousled. Toga reached to cup his sons cheek, Sesshomaru leaned into his touch. He hated what he was about to do, but he had to do it. He shook his son awake. Sesshomaru grumbled and rolled over.

**Lemon Starts**

Toga got a mischievous idea. He took off his armor, and climbed into the bed with his son. He laid beside him, snaking his arm around him, and pulling him nibbled on his son's ear. His son made soft mewling sounds, and this told Toga that he could proceed. He slipped his hand into Sesshomaru's pants and to knead the length that was there. It slowly got hard. He ran his finger over the tip of the length until he found the tiny slit that awaited him there. He dug the tip of his nail into it, and Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. Toga took out his nail, but continued to pump his son's lengthy flesh. Toga stared at his son intently. Sesshomaru's eyes were half lidded, as he moaned, and bucked his hips. Toga grinned a feral grin and pumped faster. Sesshomaru was in pure bliss as he groaned a loud groan. Toga stopped just for a second to place a barrier around the room. He will NOT be disturbed.

Toga pumped faster and faster, his finger brushing his sensitive tip. A few more seconds screamed a high pitched scream as he came. Toga threw the covers off his son. He was not finished with him. He ripped away Sesshomaru's clothes. He kissed his son with furious passion. Sesshomaru was not surprised by the way his father was acting with him. He acted this way with the both of them; he and Inuyasha, sometimes together even. He felt his fathers tongue brush against his lower lip. He graciously granted his father entrance. He felt his father grind into him, both of their lengths brushed against each other. They both groaned. Toga broke off his kiss with his son; the sudden need of air was dire. He nipped and sucked his way down his son's neck. Sesshomaru was mewling his quiet mewls.

He made his way down Sesshomaru's chest stopping at his son's pale pink nipples. He engulfed Sesshomaru's nipple, swirling his tongue around it while tweaking and pinching the other. Sesshomaru let out a guttural groan at the feeling of his need, but his confidence of his father helping him with his pain made him wait for his father. Once Toga thought that both of the nipples were well took care of, he made his way down lower. Toga licked around his son's navel, earning him a breathless giggle. He was the only one that has ever heard Sesshomaru laugh a true laugh. He finally was staring at his son's weeping length. Toga stared up at his son through his thick lashes. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, and his face was in pure bliss. "Look at me boy." growled Toga lustfully. Sesshomaru's eyes cracked open slightly. "You will watch me do this, Sesshomaru. If you do not you will be…Punished." Sesshomaru shuddered violently at his father's threat, but he held no fear. When things like this happened, Toga's punishments are most enjoyed.

Toga smirked at his son. He was going to enjoy this, very much. He took the head of Sesshomaru's length into his mouth, sucking hard. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he squeaked. Toga smirked against him as he took all of him into his throat. Sesshomaru groaned loudly. Toga put three fingers in front of his son's lips. Sesshomaru took them in greedily. Toga continued to suck on Sesshomaru's dick, coming back to the top and licked his tip. He dug his tongue tiny slit. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure. Toga took his fingers away from his son's mouth, and posed them at Sesshomaru's entrance. He inserted one finger, then two, and finally three. He pumped them in and out of Sesshomaru. By this time Sesshomaru was writhing against father. "F-Father! P-plea-please!" pleaded Sesshomaru. He wanted, and need his release. Toga smirked, finding what he was looking for, started to furiously scissor the fingers within Sesshomaru. A high pitched scream ripped through out the room. Sesshomaru saw white as he arched up, his body going boneless.

**Lemon Ends**

Toga took out his fingers, and stood up. Sesshomaru watched as his father walked around the bed, kissed his for head, and said, "Wake up. We have patrol today."

Toga turned around and walked out of Sesshomaru's room, only to find his youngest outside the door. He was looking at his feet. "Father I-" Toga tilted Inuyasha's head up and gently kissed him. "Don't worry pup. You will get you time with me when we get back from our patrol." He squeezed his youngest length before leaving. Inuyasha was blushing furiously. The door swung open to a half naked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to Inuyasha, and pulled him close. Sesshomaru nipped at his younger brothers neck. "Sesshomaru!" gasped Inuyasha. "Maybe I will join father's conquest in having you, eh Inuyasha?" growled Sesshomaru lustfully. Inuyasha's cheeks dusted with red, Sesshomaru let go of his brother, and blowed him a kiss before going back to his room. Inuyasha blushed before bolting down the hallway. "Damn dogs, with their damn needs!" mumbled Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toga left with his son's after a _teasing_ breakfast. Sesshomaru truly couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was teasing Inuyasha throughout the whole breakfast. When they left for their patrol, Sesshomaru was breathing down his little brother's neck. Inuyasha whole face was red and he had an innocent look in his eyes when his big brother would tease him. It made Toga horny watching his eldest tease his youngest.

He jerked Inuyasha away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Toga walked up to Sesshomaru, making sure their chests brushed. "If you don't stop, we won't have anything to look forward to when we get home, now will we?" Toga growled lustfully. Sesshomaru shuddered against his father. Sesshomaru shook his head as he blushed. He was almost always insecure when he and his father were together. "Good. I have plans for the both of you when we get home." Purred Toga as he watched as Sesshomaru practically turned into a squishy goo.

He turned around to find his youngest gazing down at his feet. Toga walked over to his youngest, taking two clawed fingers to lift up his face. "No need to worry pup. You will be well attended to when we get home." Said Toga, seductively. Inuyasha's face turned beet red. Toga let go of Inuyasha's face, then said, " Let's go." He started to walk away as his boys trailed behind him.

They walked for a few hours when they smelled something absolutely delectable. They took in a big whiff. It smelled of sticky rice, freshly made bread, and cinnamon. They started to follow the scent to a pretty big village. Everybody stopped and watched as the Lord of the West, and his two sons walk toward the bakery of their village, where the loveliest of women resided. Toga stopped to notice a little girl in front of him.

He gazed down at the little sweetheart. She had long silver hair pulled up in two high pony tails. She had a light blue kimono with pink flowers on it, a white yukuta, and a sakura blossom in her hair. Toga kneeled down in front of the small girl. "Is there something you need, sweetie?" asked Toga politely. She blushed at the nick name and said in a tiny voice, "I'm Shoiri. I'm here to escort you to the bakery. That is where you're going, isn't it?" Toga smiled lightly and nodded, telling her to proceed. She turned her back and started walking toward the bakery.

"Well? Come on!" she said as she walked a little faster, hoping to get a treat from her Alpha today. Toga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha followed the girl, only to see what seemed like the most beautiful women in the world.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toga stared at the beauty in front of him. She had straight onyx tresses with a light touch indigo. Her eyes were a dark, captivating royal blue. She wore a royal blue kimono with a great white Taiyokai around it, signaling that she was a Taiyokai herself, and then she had a blue obi. She looked at him, smiling softly. "Hello My Lord. How may I help you this fine day?" her voice was soft, it rang in his head. He decided he loved the sound of her voice. She was perfect in his eyes.

Sesshomaru was in the same state his father was in. The beauty was just as sexy as she could be! She had silver hair that went down to the back of her knees, with black streaks through it. She had molten gold eyes, much like his own, but with teal specks in them. They were beautiful, _she_ was beautiful. She wore a kimono like her sisters, except it was purple with a black dog, and a purple obi. She looked at him and smiled, flashing her fangs. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing he would enjoy this visit.

Inuyasha was mystified by the woman in front of him. He'd never seen a woman so beautiful. Hell, he'd thought he'd be gay by how much he rutted with his brother and father, but no, he wasn't gay. He was sure of that! The other great thing about her was the fact she was Hanyou. She and he were the same, so there was no reason for discrimination in this village.

She had pure black hair with cute ears at the top, much like his own. Her eyes were a beautiful silvery grey. Her kimono was plain white with crimson rose petals at the bottom. She caught his gaze, but quickly turned away, blushing. He smiled softly at this. She was shy and it was cute. She was cute, and he knew he liked her. He knew that he would have her.

Kagome watched as the Lord of the West looked her up and down, as if she were a piece of meat. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but it's not like he would notice, he was to busy checking her out! She did a quick side way glance at the other two. They were doing the same thing their father was doing, and it made her sick.

She shook off her sickness, remembering her manners, and quickly asked, "Hello My Lord. What may I do for you this fine day?" He looked her in the eye, and she felt the heat travel up to her cheeks. "Well, me and my boy's were on patrol, when we smelt the most wonderful scent. We followed it here, to this village, and were escorted here by Miss Shoiri." He looked down at the little girl that was looking at her feet. "Shoiri, come here please." Kagome said in a soft sweet voice. Shoiri walked over to Kagome, still looking at her feet. Kagome took a loaf of bread off the counter. She handed it to Shoiri and said, "Take this to your mother Shoiri." The small girl looked at her Alpha, admiration shining brightly.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!" she said excitedly, and she ran out of the bakery. "Well My Lord, let me show you around." Kagome said as she walked out of the bakery. Toga smiled to himself, a plan formulating in his mind. This was gonna be good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tenkai**

_Zenkai_

* * *

**Kagome and Toga Pov.**

Kagome was starting to get aggravated. Toga was really starting to irk her. Badly. "Miss Kagome, do you have a mate?" Kagome looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

Toga was curious if he had a chance with the beautiful Taiyokai before he did anything brash or stupid. If he didn't have a chance, he would stop aggravating her now before he took her in the middle of the village. If he _did _have a chance, she might as well say bye-bye now.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Lord Toga!" Kagome said menacingly. He might have his head in his ass _outside _her village, but not _inside._ Oh hell no! He might think his status might mean something here, but news flash asshole! It doesn't! You have to earn your keep in this village!

Toga narrowed his eyes. How dare this bitch disrespect him like that! _His _bitch, at that! Oh no. This won't do, not one bit. She was to learn her place before she became Lady of The West. That much he knew.

Kagome watched as his eyes narrowed, and her inner swords, Tenkai and Zenkai, grinned smugly. She told you that they had minds of their own, didn't she? Hell they had their own body forms too, but she's not getting into that. In less than 0.3 seconds she was pinned up against a tree, Toga's fingers wrapped around her slim, porcilen neck, and his knee in between her legs, rubbing her most intimate part.

Her face was stoney, but her body was trembling. His knee was pressed against her virginal clit, so the stimulations that were deliciously wonderful. Toga smirked internally. He knew what he was doing to her, for he could smell the sweet arousal rolling off her. His beast was raging inside his cage. He wanted Kagome as his and only his. Toga leaned his head down so that his mouth was near her ear. "Now that's no way to talk to your Lord, now is it?" He grinds his knee into her pussy, loving the way she gasped and trembled beneath him.

Kagome grinded herself into his knee, relishing in the feeling of sparkling pleasure. Toga'seys darkend into an unbelievable golden brown. He quickly replaced his knee with his hand, feeling the wet arousal between his fingers. He stuck a finger inside her, a relavation struck his mind. "Your a virgin, Miss Kagome?" Kagome's cheeks darkened into a crimson blush, squirming on his finger. Toga realsed a feral grin as he pumped his finger in and out of her pussy.

Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode on his finger. A coil had formed in her stomach, and it started to grow as his palm rubbed against her clit. He added another finger and pumped faster, watching the expressions that flew across her face. The coil, that was in her stomach had gotten so tight...and it just stopped. Her eyes flew open and she stared in the face of a devious Western Land Lord. "You know, Miss Kagome." He drawls, grinning as she glares at him. "All you have to do is become my mate, to finish off what we started."

* * *

**Wazamono**

_Kikuichimonji_

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Zira Pov.**

Zira walks out of the bakery, a tall Taiyokai trailing her, to check on the village. "So, Miss Zira, what is your title in this village?" Sesshomaru asked. He was rather curious to find out because that would determind if he could have a chance to mate with her. Zira grinned at him as she said, "I would be known as an Alpha in this village, but because of Kagome, I'm not sure of what I am, maybe you should ask her."

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide. There was no such thing as a female being Alpha. Well if there was a mate there, but none of the females in the bakery had a male present. He was snapped out of his stupor once he had heard the sounds of clashing metal. It was Zira. She was fighting a boy.

The boy was his own height. His hair was a bright yellow, with threads of a metalliac red. His eyes were like the crazy orange in a fire. His sensitized ears picked up a slured language. It was not a common language used. Only people that had a conection to the Gods above them used it. All of the Gods, from our Gods to Greek and Roman Gods. The man slung his arm down onto Zira's sword. Blood spurted everywhere, but the man grinned at the sight of his blood flying in the air

Zira was about through with this idiotic boy. He must have been young, younger than herself anyway. "This is your last chance" snarled Zira "you can leave now with your life, or die here with your dignity. Which is it?" The boy laughed a harsh, malicious laugh. "Kill me? Do you think your pathetic self can even touch me? Well your wrong! You and your pathetic little family are so weak! It's just too pathetic! Why would the Gods even give you the chance of gurading the books of Fate! I would see you and Kagome guarding them, but VaToni! She's nothing but a dirty, slimy, ungrateful hanyou that will die, just like the rest of them! They all end up dead! They're weak! I'll laugh when I see the blood of her slutty body fl-" that was all he got to say.

Zira was livid. The skies around her swirled black clouds. It started to pour as her eys glowed a bluish white. All of the water froze into individual dropes. Sesshomaru watched in awe/horror as the shards flew towards the man at an amazing. Every shard piereced the man's body, and he screamed and screamed. The man started to dissolve into a misty white. Once the man was disolved and blown away, everything went back to normal. The skies were back to it's light blue, and the sun began to shine once more.

Zira was breathing hard. That was an energy drainer. **Zira! Zira, are you ok?! Can you hear me Zira?! Speak to me! **yelled a worried Wazamono. Her master wasn't responding to her. She always responded to her, no matter what was happening. _Oi! Aye yo Queen! Talk to me here! Zira this isn't funny! I will go into my body form if you don't talk to me! _howled Kikuichimonji. His Queen was not speaking, and no matter what, she always had something to say.

Zira swayed side to side and she fell down in an ungraceful way. Her vision blurred as she was consumed in darkness. The last thing she saw was concerned golden eyes.

* * *

**Zanboto**

_Aikikien_

* * *

VaToni sat in front of a crrystal clear lake. She stared down into her reflection. She didn't like what she saw. She knew she was beautiful, anyone could see that, but who would want to mate with a lowly hanyou. She saw her father in her reflection. Her eyes filled with hatred. She started to sing through her own sorrow and pain:

_Dry lighting crcks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Momma was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man had called for a twister_

_She prayed 'Blow it down'_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of the house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Till there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

_Blown awayyyyyyyyy_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listens to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window till its all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Till there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till its all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Till there's nothing left standing _

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

_Blown awayy_

_Blown awayyy_

_(Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood)_

She silently cried and cried. Little did she know that there were a set of golden eyes watching her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tenkai**

_Zenkai_

* * *

Kagome could feel her younger sisters aura and spiritual power grow and rock at immense speeds. She looked towards Toga to find that he was having trouble breathing. She touched his shoulder, scared that he was going to faint from her sisters crushing spiritual energy. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kagome could feel that something was wrong, _very _wrong. "My Lord, are you alright?" Kagome said in a soft awkward voice.

Toga could feel his lungs getting smaller as he felt spiritual energy growing greater. He clenched his teeth and looked around them, to figure out where the immense energy was coming from. he felt Kagome touch his shoulder softly. He already knew what she was thinking. He was going to pass out from the great energy. Hell, she could be right! Then he felt his air supply get greater as he took deep, silent breathes. He heard Kagome's question and smiled softly. He stood up straight and looked into Kagome's deep, royal blue eyes.

Kagome saw his small nod and she turned in the direction of her sister. "Let's go." Kagome's voice was thick with worry and concern. She took off towards the village center, hoping,_ praying, _that Zira didn't kill anybody or smother anyone.

* * *

**Wazamono**

_Kikuchimonji_

* * *

Sesshomaru was very confused and angry. If Zira wouldn't have killed that man, he surely would have. His half-brother, Son of The Great Dog General, was a hanyou, and he would be damned if _anyone _would talk that way in his he was silently fuming over the hanyou bit, he looked down at Zira softly. Her pale skin was glowing while her pink, full lips parted slightly. Anyone could see that she was beautiful.

Her eyes cracked open slightly as she stared in the face of Sesshomaru. she smiled softly and nodded at him, signaling that she was okay. She sat up and yawned. "Well that went well, don't you think?" Sesshomaru blanched at the feral grin. She thought what just happend was fine! "No, it is most certainly not well! You would've died, and what would I have told Kagome and VaToni! How ca-" "Well isn't my big brother having the hissy fit of his life!" smirked Inuyasha, VaToni not far behind.

Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha must have forgotten the little thing this morning. Maybe he should remind him. Sesshomaru stood and looked at his brother with lust filled eyes. Inuyahsa swallowed loudly...and ran. God did he run! He was _not _about to have this ordeal with his brother.

Sesshomaru grinned and took off after him. Inuyasha probably remembered now, but he wasn't going to let his little Uke off with a warning like usual. He was going in for the kill.

They came across a hot spring when Sesshomaru finally caught his brother. Sesshomaru had by his waist, and was in the midst of nibbling and biting his neck. Inuyasha whimpered, "I'm sorry aniki! I'm sorry I had forgotten! I won't ever aga-ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha groaned as his brother palmed him through his pants.

Sesshomaru loved the way that his little Uke begged and pleaded. It was very arousing. Sesshomaru spun him and gripped his hips, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru whispered/growled, "I know your sorry, Inuyasha. But I'm a very horny Inu with an appetite for hanyou ass, do you see the dilemma here?" Inuyasha whimpered and whined as his brother tried, and succeeded to make him hard.

Sesshoamru stuck his hand inside his little brothers pants, and started to jerk him off. Inuyasha panted and panted, wanting a release so bad. "Please Aniki! I'll suck you off, let you fuck me, anything, if can make the pain go away!" whimpered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grinned deviously at his little brothers foolishness.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha on the ground and began to shed his clothes. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes filled with lust. When he was completely naked, he pointed to his rock hard dick and said "Suck." Inuyasha crawled over to his Aniki and got on his knees and tentatively licked that slit of Sessomaru's dick.

Sesshomaru watched with lust filled eyes as his brother sucked and slurped him. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru all the way down his throat, until he saw the white pubic hairs around Sesshomaru's dick. He pulled back and stuck his tongue in the little slit at the tip of Sesshomaru's dick.

Sesshomaru hissed and jerked out of Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomaru crouched down to look at flushed red cheeks of his baby brother's face. He leaned in and gave him a soul-searing kiss. He forced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, loving the little mewls and moans he gave him.

Sesshomaru slid Inuyasha's haori off and started to nibble his jaw, working his way down Inuyasha's neck. He got to Inuyasha's collar-bone and gave him one hard suck, wallowing in the moans and groans given to him. He went down to Inuyasha's chest and sucked one of Inuyasha's carmal nipples while pinching the other.

Inuyasha was on cloud nine. He never thought he'd feel this way with his older brother. Sesshomaru was a Rutter, not a lover. He will rut and then leave, it was just his style. Sesshomaru slowly made his way towards his brothers waist. He nipped and bit the skin there. He took his brothers pants between his fangs and pulled them down, freeing Inuyasha's rock solid dick.

Inuyasha yelped as the cold wind ran over his rock solid hardness, Sesshomaru smirked at this; a smile popped onto his face. Sesshomaru took the head of Inuyasha dick into his mouth. He sucked hard and Inuyasha whimpered. He slowly took Inuyasha down into his throat.

Inuyasha was on cloud nine once more as he felt his brother's throat massage him in all the right places. His brother went on for a few more minutes, going further with his ministrations. Suddenly he stopped and sat up, flipping Inuyasha onto his stomach. Sesshomaru spread Inuyasha's tan cheeks to find his pink puckered hole. A devilish grin spread cross his face like wildfire as he began to _rim_ his younger brother.

Inuyasha was high off the pleasure his brother was giving him. His own father has never done this for him, but he wasn't going to tell on Sesshomaru for doing something new without his father. When Sesshomaru's tongue entered him and began lengthen and thicken he let out a high pitched whine. Sesshomaru abused his brothers prostate for a few more minutes. Sesshomaru pulled back, and began to stroke himself.

Inuyasha felt the blunt hardness from his brothers dick against his pink hole. Sesshomaru pulled back, and slammed into his little brother's ass, hissing and groaning in doing so. Inuyasha let out a scream that he didn't recognize. Sesshomaru didn't wait for him to adjust as he began to slam into his brother, hard and fast. Inuyasha couldn't stop screaming. He felt his brothers dick slam into swollen prostate, over and over and over again.

The bubble in his stomach was about to burst, and he knew Sesshomaru's bubble was about to burst too. Sesshomaru's dick was about to explode, he just knew it. Sesshomaru felt his eyes roll back into his head as he felt his brother cum, signalin ghe could as well. Inuyasha came, _hard._ His eyes rolled back into his head and stayed there and the white bursts began.

Sesshomaru pulled out of his brother, and fell to his side. "Are you gonna tell father, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru, scared that he would. Toga doesn't allow things like that, if he doesn't order it. "No, aniki. I won't tell." Inuyasha breathed out. Sesshomaru pulled his brother to himself and nuzzled his neck. They both fell into a deep sleep.

VaToni was blushing like a manic, and moaning as Zira fingered her. Zira pressed her thumb against VaToni's clit and rubbed hard and fast. VaToni wrapped her arms around her sisters neck and moaned louder. The pit of her stomach was warm, and her veins were filled with liquid fire. After watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Zira wanted to finger poor VaToni. VaToni threw her head back and whined loudly as she came. Zira grinned as she felt her sister go limp in her arms.

And this happend all because they visited the village.


End file.
